A Little Something
by MiyuWrites
Summary: Writing warm-up drabble. Natsu/Gray.


**A/N:** Quick drabbles I'm thinking of writing before getting some writing done. Hopefully they will be a good help. ^^

Unbetaed.  
Thanks for reading?

* * *

 **A Little Something**

Gray side eyed Natsu. The fire mage was being his usual self but something didn't sit well with Gray.

Why was he looking at him? Why was it that his gaze wandered and more often than not landed on him?

That was something that had been happening more and more as of late.

A week ago they'd been with the team in a mission that had taken them right into the tortuous paths of the mountain. After the mission while they returned home, Natsu hat turned around and gazed upon the mountain. Gray, who seemed to be extremely attuned to his rival's every movement, paused to look back too.

It was interesting. The smoke coming from a few errant chimneys was taken by the wind and scattered above the greenery, like mist. The thick white smoke was a big contrast to the dark green trees. The setting sun also allowed him to see the actual mists to rise, their white a bit more diaphanous than the smoke.

"Weird, huh?" Gray heard Natsu say. When he looked to the side, he noticed that the fire mage was looking at him, a cheeky grin in his lips.

Gray couldn't help but grin himself.

"Yeah." He returned as he turned around, heading home.

It was odd how they'd been a bit more civil to each other as of late too. Maybe that was the reason? Gray was trying to make sense of the fire mage's odd behavior?

For a while, Gray sat back and looked. Followed Natsu with his eyes when things were too messy. They still argued and fought. Especially if it was about nothing of consequence or some silliness. They seemed to be in the same page in regards to the serious things though. Fortunately.

Strangely enough, they'd found themselves talking, during the missions.

Gray was getting more and more enticed by Natsu. Something he'd never would have imagined. Not even in his wildest dreams.

One night, when Natsu left, Gray went after.

He found the fire mage outside the guild. The playful spark in his eyes seemed to tell Gray that Natsu was in on the secret.

Natsu stood straighter, chin pointing slightly up in challenge.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"For what?" Gray replied, his posture shifting slightly. He was accepting the challenge without a doubt

"To come here. Did you make up your mind?"

"About what?" The ice mage asked, having the sensation that something was escaping him.

"You tell me."

"I don't know what you want me to say, flame breath." The words were accompanied by a shrug.

"Hm. I guess not, then." Natsu nodded to himself, absentmindedly. "See ya."

"Hey! Wait a second." Gray said as he placed a hand on the fire mage's shoulder. "I want to know what you're talking about."

Natsu turned and looked pointedly at him.

"I'll tell you when you're ready, ice brain." Natsu said with a wink and a shrug, dislodging Gray's hand. "But I see that now's not the time." He let his tongue poke out before walking away, one hand rising in a quick goodbye wave.

And Gray just kept looking at him. Stuck.

But he wasn't quite understanding. Did he know of Gray's off reaction?

Gray walked down the same road, decidedly and intend in asking the fire mage about his weird words. Natsu was an oddball but that was too odd even for him.

"Hey, Natsu," Gray said as he caught up to the fire mage. He grasped the edge of the other's scarf and nearly gave a tug to it. "What are you talking about?"

Natsu turned on his heel and leaned towards Gray, a not-quite-there smile on his lips. Their faces a hairsbreadth apart.

"I'm not saying anything, squinty eyes. I'm just waiting for you, as usual."

"What do you mean with 'as usual'? Hm?" Gray started to become annoyed. His patience towards Natsu never ran for long.

"You tell me." Natsu said, seemingly intent in being purposefully obtuse.

"Why you!" Gray grasped the other's vest and was about to punch him when it clicked.

Well.

He could give it to Natsu. Sometimes he could be a bit slow…


End file.
